Dibs journal
by Flameear
Summary: Well... Dibs journal XD might go longer but I belive this one shots it Hints of ZaDf/r eather one I guess :p


Dib's Journal

August 7th 20-5  
Log 1  
Hey journal your a brand new file as of today and today is my birthday as well. It's also the seventh day of school. Yesterday I walked out into my driveway and saw Bigfoot o.o he keeps using our belt sander... I'm not sure why... Anyway I'm 11 today. It has been Six months since I heard the incoming transmission from space... I can't help but believe something spectacular will happen today

August 8th 20-5  
Log 2  
I was right... That transmission... There is an alien on earth now, his name is Zim. He is green and is obviously fake, but everyone believes I'm crazy... We had a screaming match on top of our desks. Even though he is wanting to destroy the earth... It was actually pretty fun. After class I chased him down to cuff him with my power destroyer cuffs. The gnomes protecting his house disintegrated them... Ya I gave up, but we have school again tomorrow.

September 21st 20-5  
Log -  
Zim has been trying harder to destroy us. I have been able to kill most of his plots before they are executed, but the few I have not managed to disable seem to fail in their own right unless that robot is doing it... I have managed to set up cameras inside the alien's, Zim's, home. Hopefully with this new information I can learn how to stop him. I am also slowly learning the langue. It's a mess of symbols, but there is only 26 of them just like our alphabet. From what I'm reading Zim has a sad tale.

October 31st 20-5  
Log -  
Zim saved me today... My head exploded into my nightmare relm... I'm scared it might come back. I saw so many interesting things their like a purple stripped creature man... He looked like a cross between me, Zim, and Gaz... I'm very confused right now. Everyone at school keeps insisting that Zim is really a human. But I know that's not true why can't they see I'm just trying to save then? I want to... Why did Zim save my life?

December 25th 20-5  
Log -  
It's Christmas today and Zim learned of a new idea yesterday... It's called Santa Claus... He was determined thats what it would take to destroy us humans... It just ended up with him hurting hisself again. O.o he just never seems to learn. He confuses me more as our fights turn more ritualistic then actually trying to kill each other... I think he might be my only friend. Heh the only human that can stop his invasion, is the one that befriends him... Sometimes I wish I could give up and join him... We might actually do something instead of fail.

February 14th 20-6  
Log -  
Zim is allergic to meat as well as the rain. I thought so, but now I'm sure seeing as the valentines made his flesh steam as he yelped in surprise. It was actually quite funny to see. He of course glared at me until I stopped laughing. No one pays us any mind. Miss. Bitters is still stuck repeating Doom!... How the heck did she become a teacher?

March 7th 20-7  
Log -  
I have no further development on the Zim case except... He seems more with drawn and not really trying... I'm actually kind of worried abut him. I think soon will be a good time to destroy him... WAIT? What's that on the screen?fioohiohfenbq,cv...

April 8th 20-7  
Log -  
Zim has been banished... His leaders told him that this whole mission is fake... I'm not sure what to do... He hasn't shown up at school in over two weeks... Is he just giving up? He can't give up... I'll have nothing left if he does. I'll go see him tomorrow.

April 9th 20-7  
Log -  
I have a black eye and some scratches on my arms... I told Zim I knew today after Skool. I told him I would tell everyone what a failure he is if he just gave up. I... Why does it make me happy that we fought so hard? That we had a fight like we haven't since he first showed up. I'm happy we are actually doing stuff again. He is planing something now... Something huge. I can't even get Gir to tell me what it is... Shrug I'm sure it will fail again. I'll write again when I have more information.

July 4th 20-8  
Doctors log -  
it has come to our attention, thanks to our connections with the Swollen Eyeball network, that one Dib Membrane needs to be watched. He has become increasingly serous in the last 3 years that one of his school mates is a Alien. So focused has he become that even video surveillance of the victims home is common place... We will be keeping an eye on him and hope that he gets better.

August 15th 20-9  
Log 2589  
Gerr the Swollen Eyeball refuse to listen to me anymore. My code name, Mothman, has been completely revoked as well as all my connections. Their the ones that sent me to this place. I'm not sure what I'm going to do, Zim actually has a plan that might work... If it doesn't destroy everyone in the process. It's called a Minimoose. It seems to scramble the minds of humans and _ Omitted for gory description. _. He doesn't seem to care that the sun is what controls all life on earth, that and the water... Why did he steal the water? The water... That's all we had left... I don't think he actually meant to take it though...

August 16th 20-9  
Log 2590  
Zim came by today. He tricked the doctors into thinking he was a poor foreign kid... I'm not really sure why I'm trying to save this world. I'm really not sure... Anyway, he apologized for draining the water amd is planing to return most of it... wonder if it will flood? anyway he was saying it was an unintentional consequence of making Minimoose... I made him promise that he couldn't destroy the world until I was back home, and so I could try and stop him. I don't think he completely hates me since he agreed. Tomorrow I have group. I'll fade into the background and try to learn more about my situation.

August 17th 20-9  
Log 2591  
I am going to die... There isn't enough room in this place, The Defective Head Meats Institute, my father has convinced them I am a useless case. I am to die within the week unless I start improving, but how can I improve when I'm telling the truth? I'm not making Zim up. I'm sure I'm not... He talks to me. I hope he comes tomorrow.

August 18th 20-9  
Doctors Log -  
Patient 9829 has come across the information related to his death; just as his guardian Professor Membrane, the acclaimed scientist in charge of this institution, was hoping. We will be watching the patient closely to see if this shocking plan works. If not shock therapy will be tried, even if it kills him.

August 19th 20-9  
Log 2592  
I've heard him... We have come up with a way for me to live. I think I will mess with the doctors before I go... Maybe I can drive them crazy first... Would Father snap meeting Zim? Hem... That would be funny. The great scientist has a mental break down finding out his sons delusions are truth. I hope Zim comes again tomorrow. We need to discuss our plan. I'm willing to give up now... Shock therapy hurts more the letting him take over the world.

August 21st 20-9  
Doctors log -  
The patient 9829, one Dib Membrane, has made a break though leaving this journal obsolete. He has admitted the apparition of one green alien Zim, is just that and his foreign friend, by the same name, is from Mulushkia. In so admission the patient has made leaps and bounds in recovery. It has been decided that if progress is consistent he will be released into the care of his guardian, one Professor MembFfffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffff fff

THE DIB WORM IS NOT CRAZY! I ZIM THE GREATEST IRKEN IN THE UNIVERSE IS COMPLETELY REAL!

**so weird and fellow humans... What do you think?**


End file.
